


luke’s favorite museum (or, the one with the bong)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Las Vegas, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke suggested they go to a museum. Michael wasn’t so keen until he heard what kind of museum it was.





	luke’s favorite museum (or, the one with the bong)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “museum”. Sequel to [waking up in vegas (at night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896606).

“Luke Robert Hemmings, I am not going to a museum, we're in fucking Vegas!" Michael wasn't even sure why he had suggested that. He was usually not one to be very cultural. 

There was a look on Luke's face that told him he was up to something. "It's a drug museum; there's a 24 foot bong." And there it was… 

“Did you say 24…?” He had to double check. Luke just nodded. Michael shook his head; this he had to see. "Well, okay then. Let's go!"

“I already booked VIP. There’s a $10 retail coupon included…”

“Of course there is…”

**Author's Note:**

> The museum is real


End file.
